1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring device.
2. Background Art
Patent Literature 1 describes a turbo-molecular pump including a power consumption calculator configured to calculate the power consumption of a turbo-molecular pump. In Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2010-31679), motor power consumption corresponding to a motor current and a pump rotational speed is calculated, and is taken as the pump power consumption.
However, in the case of a magnetic bearing turbo-molecular pump, magnetic bearing power consumption is also included in pump power consumption. For this reason, in conventional power consumption calculation, the pump power consumption cannot be calculated with a high accuracy. Moreover, since plural turbo-molecular pumps are typically used for a semiconductor manufacturing device, it is not sufficient to separately calculate the power consumption of each turbo-molecular pump.